


Calming Techniques

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 329: Tea.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Calming Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 329: Tea.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Calming Techniques

~

“It’s done.” Harry, entering the kitchen, sat down. 

“I’ll put the kettle on,” said Hermione, reaching for cups. 

Tea in hand, Harry related his conversation with Ginny. “…in the end, she didn’t seem surprised. I thought she’d hex me, but she didn’t, she…cried.” 

“ _Ginny_ cried?” Hermione grimaced. “I’m sorry, Harry. That must have been difficult.” 

“I’ve never seen her cry.” Hunching his shoulders, Harry stared into his cup. “And I’m sure Ron knows by now. He must hate me.” 

“Doubtful.” Hermione patted his hand. “Clearly this is for the best. You wouldn’t have been happy.” 

Harry nodded. “I know.” 

~

“Where’s Cho?” asked Ron when Harry walked into the living room. 

Flopping down on the sofa, Harry sighed. “We broke up.” 

“Oh, bloody hell. I’m sorry, mate.” Ron shook his head. “Hermione!” 

Hermione peered into the room. “What is—? Oh, hello, Harry. You okay?” 

Harry shrugged. 

Ron sent her a speaking glance. Her expression softened. “Right, I’ll make the tea,” she said, disappearing into the kitchen. 

“That’s really annoying,” muttered Harry. 

“What?” 

“How you and Hermione communicate wordlessly.” 

Ron patted his knee. “Don’t worry. One day you’ll find someone like that for yourself.” 

Harry sighed. “We’ll see, mate. We’ll see.” 

~

“Harry! What happened?!” 

Harry waved Hermione off. “It’s better than it looks.”

“If it looked any worse you’d be hospitalised,” Hermione snapped.

Snorting, Harry limped to the sofa.

“You’re bleeding on the furniture.” 

He smirked up at her. “You think I’m the first person to bleed in here?” 

Hermione shuddered. “Probably not. And speaking of, maybe you should redo Grimmauld Place now that Ron and I are moving out.” 

Harry sighed. “Must you?” 

“You really want to live with newlyweds?” Hermione chuckled as he winced. “I’ll make tea. Everything’s better with tea.” 

Harry grinned. “We’re _so_ English.” 

“Indeed we are.” 

~

“Harry?” cried Ron. “You here, mate?” Greeted by silence, Ron called back through the Floo, “Grimmauld’s salon’s empty, Hermione.” 

“Did you check any other rooms?” 

“Not yet.” 

“He’s probably moping,” said Hermione. “He left McGonagall’s wedding early and alone.” 

Ron pursed his lips. “So did Snape, come to think of it—”

“What?” 

“Nothing!” Ron sighed. “I’ll look around.” 

“I’ll be there soon.” 

Ron rounded the corner, approaching the kitchen. Pushing the door open, he froze. 

“Did you find him—? Harry?!” Hermione, coming up behind, gasped. 

Harry, kissing Severus Snape, drew back, blinking owlishly at them. “Hey.” He smiled weakly. “Tea?”

~

“That was…exciting,” said Harry. 

“Indeed,” snorted Severus. “Happily we’re safely concealed for another day.” 

Ron lowered his wand. “Kingsley’s right. We should come out to the Muggles. Those airplanes are bound to spot Hogwarts someday.” 

“Happily, that isn’t my decision.” Severus patted Harry’s bum before turning away to re-enter the castle. “Do join us for tea, Auror Weasley.”

“Must he do that?” Ron grumbled. “It’s annoying.”

“Do what?”

“Constantly fondle you!”

Harry smirked. “One day you’ll find someone who can’t keep their hands off you like that.” 

Ron huffed. “Fuck you.” 

“Hermione might object to that.” 

“Ha, bloody ha.” 

~


End file.
